Dance for Me
by LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: Vincent makes a deal with Max at the club. If Max can distract him away from Lim, Vincent will let him live. But how exactly is Max supposed to distract the other man? And can he even do so? SLASH! Vincent/Max.


**A/N:** I saw the movie Collateral for the first time the other day and this is what came to mind after I watched it. So this is what I had wished had happened when they went to the club. And if you haven't seen this movie, you need to! Jamie Foxx and Tom Cruise star in it and it's got a really good plot line and interesting characters, and the underlining sexual tension is wonderful! And the song playing in the club is Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada, the opening song to Kingdom Hearts 2. Lyrics may be wrong.

Please, consider taking time after reading this story to write me a review. Tell me the high and low points of this story. Feedback from my readers is what allows me to find out what my readers like to read and how to better my writing. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the movie Collateral, and I make no profit from this story. I also don't own the wonderful song, that belongs to the lovely artist Utada, I'm just borrowing _some_ of the lyrics.

**Warnings: **SLASH! Max/Vincent. May not be politically correct, but I hold the right of the first amendment. Freedom of speech.

**Rated: **M to be on the safe side, even though there's no graphic sex, but there is a make out scene between two dudes, so…

**Summary: **Vincent makes a deal with Max at the club. If Max can distract him away from Lim, Vincent will let him live. But how exactly is Max supposed to distract the other man? And can he even do so? SLASH! Vincent/Max.

Dance For Me

The lights of the club flashed bright in Max's eyes, the loud, heavy beats pouring out of the speakers, disorientating him as he stumbled through the crowd of sweaty, gyrating teens.

"Move." said a smooth, deep voice from behind Max before the cold press of metal bit into his lower back.

Max didn't have to look back to know that the small, cylinder like object on his back was anything else but a gun. His feet stumbled under him as he pushed through the crowd on the dance floor and further into the throng of dancing people. He had no idea where he was being led to, but before he could make it to the other side of the room, he was signaled to stop by a sharp tug to his elbow.

"Now," said the smooth voice of his captor, "unless you want these innocent people to die…" Max eyed all the teens and college students around him; all happily ignorant of the danger they were all in. Max then turned his head, slowly, to look over his shoulder and straight into Vincent's cold, hard stare. "You'll do as I say." Max swallowed again as he saw the hard glint in Vincent's eyes soften to something he wasn't sure he was going to like. A small smirk lifted one corner of Vincent's mouth, and Max felt his heart race in fear and anticipation. "Now, dance for me."

Max's eyes went wide as he stared at his captor. What had he just said? Max was sure he had heard the other man wrong. Over the pounding of feet, screaming voices, and eardrum busting music, Max couldn't be certain of what he had heard.

"What?" Asked Max, the flashing lights reflecting off his glasses in bursts. Max smirked some more as he held the pistol in his hand at waist height, the barrel finally leaving Max's torso to point over to the other side of the room, instantly Max's eyes followed it and turned to see what Vincent was pointing at.

"You see that gentleman over there in the gray and white suit, with the big groupies with guns?" Asked Vincent as Max looked over at the Korean man in the gray jacket, surrounded by people who seemed to hang onto his every word. It took him a moment, though, to spot the large bodyguards in the background with guns.

Max's eyes went wide as realization hit him. "You're here to kill him, aren't you?" Asked Max as he turned around sharply to stare at Vincent.

"Yes."

"You don't have to do this."

"I do, actually," replied Vincent as Max's lips formed a tight line on his face. "But…" And Max heard something in Vincent's voice that threw him off balance. "I'll make you a deal, like I did for Baker."

"If I remember correctly, you executed Baker even though he got the question right," interrupted Max as he eyed Vincent curiously and just a bit nervously.

Vincent shook his head. "No," he stated. "Baker got the answer wrong. I am a man of my word. If he had truly answered correctly I would have let him go." Vincent knew Max didn't believe him, but that was his own problem. "And now I'm willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Asked Max, after a moment's hesitation.

Vincent smirked once again, making his eyes sparkle in the flashing, colorful lights. "If you can distract me and keep me from making it to the other side of the room," Vincent cocked his head to where the Korean gangster sat with his groupies, "I'll let him live."

Max continued to eye him suspiciously, his heart leaping up into his throat, and his palms slightly shaking and sweaty. "I don't think I can trust you," he finally admitted to Vincent.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't accept the deal I'll just go over there and kill him, and most likely his body guards too. Maybe some innocent bystanders too. Collateral damage and all." Vincent held the gun loosely in his hand, and Max found it funny how the dozens of people around them hadn't seen it yet. "Really, what have you got to lose?"

Really, what did he have to lose? He just had to distract the other man, right? Pull his attention away from the man on the other side of the room; lure him back toward the entrance and Vincent would let him live. It was simple, right? Then why was it so difficult?

"Alright," mumbled Max, head down and shuffling his feet, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," replied Vincent in a voice that told Max he _had_ heard, but wanted to hear him say it again.

"Alright," said Max again as he lifted his head to stare defiantly at Vincent, his voice louder and firmer this time than even he thought he could manage. "I'll do it."

"Good."

"How exactly am I supposed to do this anyways?" Asked Max with a deep frown. Vincent only smiled as he placed the pistol in the back of his pants and gave Max a slight shrug.

"It's a club Max," answered Vincent in a light, happy tone as he moved past the other man and slowly started to walk toward where Lim sat. "Do whatever it is people do in clubs. Dance." Once on the other side of Max, Vincent turned around to face him. "Your people are supposed to be good at dancing, right?"

Max felt a moment of indignation at that comment. The assumption that all black men were good dancers grated him. And no, it wasn't because he couldn't dance, because he could (just not as well as everyone expected) it was because it made it sound like black people couldn't do anything else very good.

Vincent just smiled at him as he waited there expectantly. "I'm not getting any younger Max," he finally said after a moment and Max had to take in a shaky breath, deciding to tune the other man out and tune in the music around him. The song was some fast beat thing in another language that Max didn't understand. But Max knew that he had to dance to it either way, and for the first time in years he had wished he hadn't spent so many nights at the library in high school. If he had only attended a few more parties maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

Max was finally able to pick up his feet and quickly move along with the beat, but he was still stiff with fear and nervousness. His feet moved, but they remained close together and his shoulders were so stiff that if anyone had bumped into him he would have fallen over onto his face.

"Pathetic," stated Vincent over the roar of music. "If that's the best you can do, then you lose." And with that Vincent turned and began to push through the crowd again, slowly, but surely. Max could only stare at Vincent's back as it was swallowed up by the bodies of other dancers.

That was it, Max thought as he stood there in shock, paralyzed with fear and not knowing what he could do. So many innocent people were going to die, and all because he couldn't dance. How stupid. And just when Max felt like screaming in anger, frustration, and loss, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned his head and spotted a couple in a dark corner, close together, hidden from sight by dark shadows and other dancing couples. They danced close together in a way that stated they were more than _just_ good friends.

And as the song over the speakers changed, Max came to a new realization. He turned quickly and searched over the crowd till he spotted the familiar silver hair over the mass of other dark haired people. He quickly began to move through the crowd, pushing people out of the way with a force that spoke of urgency. Vincent was getting close to Lim, and suddenly Max could feel the music like it was pouring through his veins as his heart matched the frantic beating of the drums on the song.

"_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I."_

Max wasn't surprised that he couldn't understand these lyrics either, but that was a back of his mind thought as he drew closer to Vincent who had stopped and whose hand was reaching back to pull out his pistol. And with the most grace and speed Max could manage, he reached out and gripped Vincent's wrist before the other man could grip the butt of his pistol. Instantly, Vincent turned, ready to snap the arm and then the neck of whoever had his wrist, but when he saw that it was Max, he relaxed a bit.

"_In you and I, there's a new land. _

_Angels in flight."_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Max realized that he could understand the words, but that mattered little at the moment as he pulled at Vincent's wrist.

"_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I. _

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary."_

Vincent cocked an eyebrow in question up at Max. "What are you…" But he wasn't able to finish as Max interrupted him.

"I'm doing what we agreed on. You wanted me to distract you by dancing, but I realized," stated Max as he pulled Vincent closer to him and back deeper into the throng of people, "that just watching won't do." Suddenly, Max found that he was steadily dancing to the music, even without knowing it. Still gripping Vincent's wrist, and refusing to meet the other man's eyes- instead he stared down at his own feet -he guided them into the middle of the club, where the crowd of people were the thickest.

"_I watch you fast asleep."_

Max loosened his death grip on Vincent's wrist, just lightly holding it now as he continued to dance. His body gliding smoothly with the music.

"_All I fear means nothing."_

Max closed his eyes as he rolled his hips and shoulders, slowly, turning his head from side to side along with the beats. For a moment he was able to drown out the world around him. Nothing mattered except the music and the warm pulse beating in his grip.

When the wrist in Max's grasp slipped loose, Max was forced to open his eyes and look up at Vincent who still stood in front of him. Vincent's face was blank and coolly controlled, but there was something in his eyes that had a shiver racing down Max's spine. It was predatory and hungry, something Max was both frightened of and intrigued with.

Max took a step back. He wasn't scared that Vincent would turn and head for Lim again. He had the other man's attention, but he needed to completely make him forget about Lim. He rolled his hips again as he stared at Vincent, his hands moving to grip the edges of his well-worn jacket at where the zipper tied it together.

"_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me now?"_

Max was sure to hold eye contact with Vincent, and to keep his stare steady and firm, showing no hesitance or fear as he slowly began to pull his jacket open and _very_ slowly off of his shoulders, all the while rolling his hips.

"_Snwod dna spu ynam os._

_My heart's a battleground._

_Snoitome eurt deen I._

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I. _

_Snoitome eurt deen I."_

Max soon closed his eyes, again letting the music consume him as he, first, rolled one shoulder forward and let his jacket slide off of it and then he did the same with the other shoulder. He turned his head, eyes still closed, and let his body move naturally. He had his jacket down to the crooks of his arms when someone bumped into him from behind, forcibly pushing him forward where he made contact with a solid and warm wall.

Max looked up as large hands gripped his shoulders tightly, steadying him, and he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was to see that Vincent had caught him. His captor looked down at him with dark and hungry eyes and again Max felt a shiver run down his spine at that stare. Would he ever stop having that reaction to Vincent's stare? He doubted it.

Vincent moved his hands from Max's shoulders and began to move them slowly down the darker man's strong arms, feeling the tightly corded muscles of his biceps as he brushed the palms of his hands against them. Max swallowed as he stared into Vincent's intense, unyielding eyes, and slowly found his feet once again.

Vincent gave Max a slight smirk as his hands found a nice, cozy spot to rest on the other man's hips. "Well," started Vincent, "you've got my attention." His voice was deep and thick with something that Max couldn't name- or didn't want to name.

Deciding to go for broke, Max moved till he was pressed flush up against Vincent, getting a quick, surprised look from the killer. Apparently, Vincent thought Max would chicken out and run. Max, obviously, wasn't that type of man.

"_You show me how to see._

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken."_

Max allowed his hands to slip between their bodies and rest on Vincent's stomach, and through the material of Vincent's dress shirt, he could feel the slight ripple of muscles and the warmth of his body.

"_In you and I, there's a new land._

_Angels in flight."_

Slowly, Max began to roll his hips again and he allowed Vincent's hands on his hips to guide him gently. And without realizing it, they both began to slowly move in rhythm with each other and the music.

"_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I._

_My sanctuary. My sanctuary."_

Even though Max's eyes were open, he couldn't tell you for the life of him what was going on around him, all he could focus on were the large, strong hands on his hips and the slow rolling of hips against his own.

"_Where fears and lies melt away._

_Music will tie._

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I._

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me now?"_

It was suddenly getting very hot in the room and Max was beginning to breath through his mouth, his hot pants clouding up his glasses, slightly.

"_My fears, my lies._

_Melt away…"_

Max watched his own hands as he slipped them up Vincent's chest before easily wrapping them around his neck and then tilted his head up to meet Vincent's eyes with his own. The song was coming to an end and their movements began to slow to match it. One of Vincent's hands reached around Max's back, holding him in place, while his other hand reached up and snatched the glasses off of the African-American's face. Vincent was careful to hold the glasses where they wouldn't get smashed. He stared down at the flushed and sweaty face of the man in his arms, and found that he liked the way Max looked like this; all hot and flushed, and mouth slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I."_

Without much of a thought, Vincent leaned down and captured Max's lips with his own, slipping his tongue in between Max's parted lips. In the back of his mind, Vincent half expected Max to bite his tongue off, however, there was another part of him hoping he'd do something decidedly more fun with his tongue.

Max gasped in surprise as he pulled away from Vincent. He hadn't seen that coming, although, he should have. But in his defense, he saw a big difference between grinding against someone, while dancing, and trying to suck someone's tongue out of their mouth. But, of course, that was just his thoughts on the subject.

He would have pulled further away from Vincent, had it not been for the arm around his lower back, trapping him there as sturdily as any iron bar. Instead of being detoured, Vincent leaned down again as he pulled Max closer to him, nuzzling the side of his neck as he spoke, his hot breath ghosting over Max's hypersensitive skin and causing a chill to wash over his whole body. "I thought you were trying to distract me," Vincent whispered before licking his way up Max's neck to where it met with his jaw before pulling away to stare at the other man. "Feels more like I'm distracting you."

Max caught the message. With a bout of courage- or insanity -he leaned forward, capturing Vincent's lips with his own once more, but it was he who slipped his tongue into Vincent's mouth this time. As tongues, at first, battled for dominance and then slowed to a dance, Max's hands somehow found their way into Vincent's silver locks, and Max was surprised to find how thick the other man's hair was. Vincent's own hands were tugging on Max's shirt, trying to pull the other man even closer to his body, as if he could physically absorb Max's body into his own.

Max was forced to take a step back as Vincent continued the attack on his mouth, the young African-American could have even sworn to hearing the other man growl a few times. Then another step and another as Vincent drove him back, until his back hit a wall and he was unable to go any further. Instead, Max surrendered to Vincent's attack and allowed his captor to rid him of his jacket that had been barely clinging onto his arms, and slowly slide his hands under his shirt and over his quivering muscles.

Vincent broke their passionate kiss to turn his attention to Max's neck, where he _considerately _laid kisses all the way down to his collar bone, stopping there to lick at the hollow of his neck. Max didn't know what came over him as he let out a long and low moan, the vibrations pulsating through Vincent's own body. Hands still tangled in Vincent's silky locks, Max gripped him tighter, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. White sparks exploded on the inside of his eyelids as Vincent brushed his knuckles, lightly, against Max's crotch.

Whoa! When had he gotten that worked up, Max wondered as a deep blush crept up his neck and onto his face, ashamed of how turned on he was getting by the ministrations of this killer. But Vincent seemed perfectly fine as he leaned more into Max and moved his lips to place feather light kisses to the darker skinned man's jaw. But just as quickly as Vincent had started he had stopped. A little confused and, a little angry- though he'd never admit it -Max opened his eyes, never realizing he had closed them in the first place. He looked at Vincent to see that the other man was looking over his shoulder. Apparently, a rather large man in a tight black t-shirt had tapped him on the shoulder and was now asking that he and Max take their business to a more private location.

Vincent looked very composed and was very suave as he spoke to the man, who Max now realized must have been one of the club's bouncers; apologizing and promising that he and Max would move along shortly. The buff man gave Vincent a quick nod before he turned and pushed his way back through the crowd.

Max swallowed as Vincent turned back to him, his eyes cool and dark with lust, the blue glow of light shining on his back, enveloping him and casting his face in dark shadows. Predator was the word that kept racing through Max's mind as he stood there, paralyzed, and continued to stare back at the contract killer.

"Well, Max," Vincent practically purred, his deep voice sending a thrill though Max's entire body. "It seems like you've won."

It took a moment for Max's brain to start back up, seeing as how, sometime, during their make-out session it had unexpectedly checked out. When he finally realized what Vincent was saying he quickly looked over the other man's shoulder and over to where Lim had been sitting, but he couldn't see a thing. Everything was too blurry, and that's when he began to wonder where his glasses had gone, and before he could even voice the question, Vincent was carefully sliding something up to his face and onto his nose. Max flinched at the first contact, but when he recognized what Vincent was placing onto his face, his own hands came up to better guide Vincent's own. And as his vision quickly came back to him, Max again peered over Vincent's shoulder and to the table that Lim had first occupied, but was now filled with a group of giggling, white girls.

Max's eyes scanned the club, but there was no sign of Lim. It would seem he had won their little _bet. _"Yeah," was all Max could whisper out before he swallowed nervously and tried to move around Vincent, who was still blocking him against the wall with his body. Vincent moved with Max and forced the African-American back against the wall. "Wha-." Max started, but was cut off by Vincent's demanding lips on his own, and before long he was swept away in another intense and heady kiss that only Vincent could manage.

"I promised the bouncer," started Vincent after he had broken their kiss and was allowing Max to catch his breath, "that we'd move this to a more private location." Max was panting again and his knees were just starting to shake. "I was thinking the back of your cab would do for now, and then later, we could find a place with a proper bed. And a large shower, perhaps?" Vincent leaned into Max again, that predatory glint still in his eyes, voice low and thick, and with every word he spoke it felt like poison was being pumped straight into Max's body. Vincent's eyes hypnotized him, while his words paralyzed him. And at that moment, Max knew he was in so deep that he'd never be able to come back up again. "Because I'd really like to get you dirty." Vincent licked the shell of Max's ear, drawing out a long groan from the other man. "Filthy, actually. And then clean you all up again."

What could Max do, or say for that matter? His body and mind worked slowly like they were trudging through miles of deep mud, and he allowed Vincent to take him by the hand and slowly guide him through the crowd of people as, once again, Max compared Vincent to a deadly predatory. Something that was smart and gave people a sense of comfort and ease as well as being able to easily seduce them and paralyze them.

Max stumbled only once as they left the club, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him, his discarded jacket completely forgotten on the dance floor behind them.

The End

Terminus

Das Ende

Owari

Fin

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! You are very much appreciated because I know your time is valuable and I'm glad you decided that my story was worth your time and attention.

I love to hear feedback from my readers. Tell me what you love or hate about my story, but please don't rage on me. If you don't like something about my story, let me know what and please tell me what I could have done to make it better. This is how I learn what my readers like to read and this allows me to write better stories in the future!

Grammar mistakes are possible, I tend to make a few, please let me know if you spot any. As I write I also learn. Thank you again!


End file.
